


Day7

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Aaron week 2020 [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Soft Husbands, aaron week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron and Robert have a chat about the secret their son is hiding... and they couldn't help but reminisce about some old memories in the meantime.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Day7

**Author's Note:**

> Free Choice

“You know, when he said he was stopping by, I didn’t think he meant literally just a flying visit.” – sighed Robert as he settled on the couch next to Aaron, while his husband quickly flicked through the channels to find something worth watching.

“Well, he did say they were going to that trip.” – said Aaron keeping his head straight, trying to decide whether it was worth watching Terminator for the 100th time or not.

“I know, I just thought…” - sighed Robert again – “… I don’t know, that maybe he’s gonna spend a few days at home at least.” – Aaron knew how much he missed Seb, especially since he wasn’t home when their son last visited. He had to go to London for a haulage deal to sign and they missed each other completely.

“He’s spending his time with his friends now. He’s not a baby anymore, Robert.” – he said as he looked at him for a second before he turned his attention back to the screen.

“You take him growing up surprisingly well.” – scoffed Robert – “Okay, maybe he’s 20 but that doesn’t mean he stopped being our little boy.” – he whispered mostly to himself. He didn’t even think Aaron heard him when he felt his husband’s fingers tugging at the nape of his neck.

“Of course.” – he smiled. – “He’s gonna be our little Seb even after he’s married and has kids of his own.”

“Hopefully not in a few years’ time.” – said Robert with a worried look – “I don’t think I’m ready to be a granddad yet.”

“Vain git.” – said Aaron amused. – “Don’t worry I don’t think that’s on the table just yet.”

“You’ve spoken to him about this?” – asked Robert clearly interested. Aaron decided to lower the sound of the screen a bit. It’s not like they were gonna watch it anyway.

“Not recently. It’s just a feeling I have.” – he said shrugging. Robert nodded, while he remained quiet, and after a couple of minutes, Aaron thought the conversation was over. But then his husband spoke again.

“What do we think about Josh?” – he wondered.

“Josh?” – asked Aaron knowingly. Robert looked at him immediately, raising his eyebrows at him. – “So you’ve noticed.” – smirked Aaron.

“I could hardly miss it. They are both very bad at being subtle.” – chuckled Robert. When Seb told them he’s gonna stop by and say hello he warned them that it was only gonna be a short visit before he’s going on a trip with some of his friends from uni. He also told them that he would bring a guest… one of his best mates… Josh. That Josh he told his parents about the Christmas before. It was 6 months later, and from the way, they were acting around the dinner table it was obvious to Aaron and Robert that things must have worked out for them. They had to be together. All those stolen glances, little touches, both of them blushing, like they were teenagers… it had to be new, and it had to be something they wanted to do right. – “Do you think he knows that we know?”

“I think he was too busy trying to pretend there’s nothing going on between them.” – smiled Aaron. – “I don’t wanna ruin his plan. I think we should let him tell us when he’s ready.”

“I agree. So…. Josh…” - said Robert getting back to the original topic.

“He seems alright. Polite…. doesn’t scream trouble.”

“Yeah, he seems like a good kid.”

“But even if he wasn’t… I don’t think we have any right to tell him who he should date.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… my family knows the inside of a cell better than any other folks around here, and you were always dead sneaky… we’re hardly saints Robert. And he’s heard all the stories. He knows this too.”

“Yeah but we’re still his parents.”

“Okay, but it would still make us hypocrites.”

“It’s a good thing that we like this Josh then.” – decided Robert.

“Oh yeah, it would be a nightmare to plot his kidnapping so he would never see our son again.” – said Aaron with a serious face…. until Robert looked at him and both of them started laughing. All jokes aside, they would definitely do that. For Seb, they would.

“What do you think, why didn’t he tell us?” – asked Robert still wondering.

“Maybe it’s just still very fresh. I don’t blame him, I know the feeling.” – he said smirking. Robert only looked at him curiously, waiting for Aaron to continue – “Okay, it’s not the same thing… but remember when we… got together.” – he said wincing at his own words.

“Having an affair is hardly the same.”

“I know, but the secrecy of it… and… being happy when you’re together… that feels the same.” – he said and it made Robert smile – “Come on, it’s not like you didn’t know.”

“Know what?” – he asked obviously milking every word his husband is about to say.

“You really want me to say it?”

“Definitely.” – he grinned.

“You know that I fell in love with you pretty early on.” – he sighed. And of course, Robert knew. They talked about this loads since then. – “You remember that party… on New Year’s Eve?” – he asked without expecting an answer. Robert remembered everything perfectly. – “I was gutted when you sent me that message. I wanted to see you that night. I wanted to be with you, even if it was only for a few minutes.”

“You wanted to kiss me at midnight?” – asked Robert as he leaned forward.

“Yeah… I did.” – whispered Aaron letting their lips touch for a moment.

“What were we talking about?” – asked Robert after they parted. Kissing Aaron made him forget about the world entirely. Even after all these years.

“Our son.” – smiled Aaron – “And his potential boyfriend. And how we’re feeling about that.”

“Oh yeah.” – agreed Robert licking his lips. – “Do you think they’re still up?” – he asked glancing upstairs.

“It’s… only past 11… I think they might be… why?” – asked Aaron being suspicious.

“Because I fancy an early night and I don’t want them to hear us.” – he said whispering to Aaron’s ears. If it didn’t have an effect on him, he’d be a liar.

“Seb would say we’re too old for this.” – laughed Aaron as he let Robert pull him to his feet.

“Do you feel old… husband?”

“Not really… husband.” – he grinned – “Besides if I felt old, you’d have to feel… ancient innit?” – he asked poking Robert on the chest.

“Oi!” – he chuckled softly as he grabbed his hand. - “That’s decided then.” – he said after a few moments – “We’re gonna talk to him next time he’s here, until then I think we can let him off the hook.”

“You just want to be the cool parent.” – said Aaron shaking his head as he followed him up the stairs.

“Yeah, you’re right.” – realized Robert pausing for a moment. After a second or two Aaron realized that his husband wasn’t about to move, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Okay, I let you have a quick trip down to memory lane about your parenting skills, in the meantime, I go and check on Abi. The twins must be asleep, but I don’t trust missy.” – he smiled – “I think we all want a night without being ambushed by a 5-year-old… right?” – he asked. Robert nodded completely agreeing with him

“I’ll be waiting for you… in bed.” – he said knowing it would only make Aaron impatient. Who said life was harder with kids? They can manage just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> well, Aaron week 2020 is done. this is the last piece, I hope you enjoyed every day's fics.


End file.
